


Just For Show

by eternalia



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Elsa & Kristoff Friendship (Disney), F/M, Fake Dating, Ice Bros - Freeform, Kristanna, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalia/pseuds/eternalia
Summary: Kristoff meets someone he becomes infatuated with at first sight, and wants to be with her. Too bad he was dating her older sister. Well, fake dating.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Just For Show

“I need to ask you for a favor.” 

The hulking man sat in the library with textbooks open in front of him on the table, peacefully working on his coursework. He looked up to see his best friend Elsa look down at him, biting her lip. Kristoff leaned back and put his arm on the back of his arm with one eyebrow raised. He had never really seen her this nervous before. 

“Yeah, sure. What is it?” he said nonchalantly. He actually really needed to get back to his work.

“I need you to be my boyfriend.” 

“Excuse me?!” Kristoff’s indignant yell echoed through the library, the two being met with awkward stares and glares from the people scattered about. His amber eyes were comically wide as he stared at Elsa. “Last time I was aware, you weren’t even into guys,” he whispered harshly.

Kristoff and Elsa had always been friends once they met in college. He was studying business management to take over his adoptive parent’s ice trading business and Elsa happened to be preparing for law school. They had to take a general education course in their freshman year and got partnered up in a group project for which they had two other useless people who didn’t do nearly as much work as them. They bonded over the fact that they were generally anti-social, except for a select few in their lives. They both were diligent, but he always knew Elsa had more ambition than him. He appreciated her silent but fierce personality and they usually studied together.

He didn’t think much of her not dating throughout the years, even though she had a lot of attention from other guys. He thought she was stunning as well, but he never felt drawn to her romantically. So it became a normal habit for her to reject men on the daily. She was dubbed the “Snow Queen” for that very reason. 

So it came as a surprise that she came out to him as a lesbian. Well, sort of.

“Well, that explains a lot.” Namely how she seemed to blush uncontrollably around a special person who went by Honeymaren. 

And he nodded and they both went back to work. Elsa had a relieved smile on her face and he knew that she appreciated his nonchalance as a reaction. He wondered at her secrecy throughout her depression that she had during her teenage years and if that was how she and her sister had drifted apart. Kristoff had ever met her, even through all of these years. But Elsa had talked about her fondly and with so much love that her eyes glittered in the light.

Now two years later and they are both in their junior year. And he found himself in this strange predicament. 

“I know, I know,” Elsa shook her head, the blonde tendrils that escaped from her braid drifting about. “But there’s a family gathering soon for Thanksgiving, and my family has been hounding me about getting a boyfriend. I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t go with someone.” She nervously twirled a strand of hair. He didn’t think he had ever seen her this nervous before. Was she really that afraid of her family?

“And you know, they don’t really know about… _that._ And I’m afraid of telling them. They’re not really the open and accepting type. They’re really old school.”

“Elsa, this is a lot to ask.” He leaned his head back and sighed. Even though he felt bad for her plight and how crap her family members are, her sister possibly not one of them, he just didn’t think he could do it. 

“I know, I’ll make it up to you though. You can use our family’s cabin in the mountains as a little getaway during winter break.”

“For how long?” Kristoff’s interest was piqued. He did love being in the cold woods, away from people and just with his dog, Sven.

“As long as you want,” Elsa smiled sweetly, knowing she almost had him hooked. “And afterwards, I’ll just tell them we broke up. No big deal, and you would never see them again. It’s just for two days.”

Kristoff pondered for a few moments. Nothing could really go wrong, could it? 

“Okay, deal.” They both grinned.

* * *

Kristoff drove with Elsa back to her home. He knew they had money, but geez, a large home in the middle of the woods was really expensive. It was like they owned the entire forest. 

“So, how much longer?” he asked curiously.

“We’re about a half hour away,” Elsa replied. She held up her head on the windowsill, watching the trees fly by. 

“Hey, everything’s going to be alright,” He knew she was worried. “I’m not gonna care about what your family thinks of me.” 

“And you shouldn’t,” Elsa’s stern gaze was fixed on him. “They can be a bit much, but I’ll try to handle them as much as I can.”

“Hey, I’m not worried. I’m doing this for you, Elsa.” He smiled at her. 

“And for that, I owe you so much.”

“I know, that cabin is gonna be mine for the winter!” He thumped his fist on the steering wheel triumphantly as Elsa laughed and shook her head. 

The rest of the ride was drowned in companionable silence. They both weren’t ones to talk much, and for that they were good friends. 

He finally reached the estate. _Whoa, it was really that big? What, you guys have a lake too?_ He put the car into park and got out, opening the trunk and starting to unload his and Elsa’s luggage. Elsa came around to help. 

“Elsa!”

They both turned around to see a fiery redhead bouncing up to them. 

“Anna!” Elsa exclaimed, and the redhead almost literally jumped into her arms. 

“Oh, I’m so glad to finally see you again.” She had a bright smile, which Elsa returned. “Oh, and is this the rumored boyfriend?” 

She turned towards Kristoff, who towered over her and she stared up at him, and _wow_. Her blue eyes were bright and shiny and seemed to pierce into him. He didn’t think he had ever seen eyes so blue, and Elsa’s were pretty much like ice. Her sister’s however, were like the comforting blue sky during summer. Kristoff had no words for a moment, and he coughed into his hand. He didn’t want to admit it, but he might have just simultaneously developed a thing for redheads. Her face was adorably dusted with freckles and seemed to smile with her as she waited for him to answer.

“Uh, yeah. I’m Kristoff.” He held out his hand for her to shake, and he couldn’t help but notice how small her hand was in his. He almost engulfed it.

“I’m Anna, Elsa’s little sister. It’s nice to meet you!” He smiled back at her. Her energy was somehow infectious. 

“Elsa, you really have to tell me how you met him! He’s so handsome!” She gushed excitedly, and Elsa couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. He could tell that Anna had a very special place in her heart, the fondness in her eyes told it all. And he couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride at the fact that she found him handsome, but also a sinking dread. He almost forgot he was supposed to be Elsa’s “boyfriend” after all. 

“I will, I will. Let’s go inside first.” Elsa took her hand in hers and lifted up some luggage with the other. Kristoff helped her to take the rest in, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach that was growing. 

This just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

“Hi mom! Hi dad!” The energetic redhead seemed to never be lacking in excitement as she ran over to give her parents a big hug. The tall blonde and brunette looked at both Anna and Elsa with happiness, and welcomed them back into their home. 

Kristoff lumbered in after them, a bit of nervous dread building in him but mostly nonchalant as he stood behind Elsa. Was it bad to say that he wasn’t afraid of embarrassing himself in front of her parents but instead more of Anna? 

“Oh mom, dad. I want you to meet someone,” Elsa said quietly. Kristoff could tell the slight tremor in her voice was from nervousness, and he tried his best to stay calm. “This is my boyfriend, Kristoff.” 

He could feel their appraising eyes on him and he tried to match their stare. So these were the parents who Elsa were afraid of telling? He didn’t really understand how Anna could ever be so unaccepting of Elsa, she seemed to love Elsa unconditionally. He could feel the redhead giving him an encouraging and welcoming smile, even if their father was trying to burn a hole through him with his glare. Somehow it didn’t feel as biting as Elsa’s though. Maybe she got that from her mother. 

He tried to not look at Anna throughout the ordeal.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” He tried to give a charming smile but it felt unfamiliar and awkward on his face.

The tall blonde man (who was glaring at him) stepped forward and held out his hand, now giving a smile.

“My name is Agnarr. And this is my wife, Iduna.” He gestured to the elegant brunette next to him who welcomed him with a kind smile. 

“It’s so nice to meet you, Kristoff. We’re so excited, Elsa finally has a boyfriend!” She gushed. 

Elsa groaned and put her hand to her forehead, and Anna laughed. It sounded like bells. 

“Well let’s just go in and get you guys settled.” Anna saved the day and Krisoff mentally thanked her for ending the semi awkward (for him and Elsa at least) first meeting with their parents.

Just two more days to go. What was he thinking agreeing to do this? Oh yeah, Elsa was one of his best friends. Who had a beautiful younger sister—ok stop there, Kristoff. He thought to himself. At least break up with Elsa first.

He brought in his luggage and gaped at how expansive the house was, it somehow looked even bigger on the inside. How was that possible? Elsa and Anna walked inside, arm in arm, while Anna gushed about her classes. His ears picked up the fact that she had a new boyfriend, and he felt his stomach drop in dejection. Of course she would have a boyfriend. One that treated her like a princess, he would bet. 

They sat at the dinner table and chatted amicably. He explained how he was doing in his classes, very well he might add, much to the impressed Agnarr. And they explained how they had met in class and started to spend more time together, which blossomed into their “relationship” now. 

“Wait,” Anna stopped them. “This is Kristoff? Your best friend, Kristoff?” her eyes widened. 

“Yes, Anna,” Elsa said coolly.

“Oh my gosh, why didn’t you tell me you guys were already dating? We could have had double dates with me and Hans! I had no idea, I mean, Elsa you had told me about Kristoff lots of times but you guys have been dating for a few months already!” 

“Well, you know-” Elsa struggled to find the words as Kristoff mentally tried to catch up with her chattering.

“We’re pretty private people. We just didn’t want it to be public for a bit,” Kristoff supplied. Elsa looked at him gratefully.

“Ohh, I see.” Anna nodded. She seemed to know her older sister very well. 

“Where is Hans, by the way?” Iduna asked.

“Oh, he went back to the Southern Isles to visit his family,” she said, “But he’s been texting me everyday.” Her smile was bright with affection.

Kristoff and Elsa both sighed in relief as the conversation shifted over to other topics. Anna was studying psychology with the intent to become a therapist, which Kristoff thought was very fitting to her personality. Anna kept the tone of the conversation light and happy, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. 

Kristoff and Elsa were walking back to their rooms, their separate rooms, and Kristoff wondered about the relationship with Anna. 

“How come you haven’t told Anna yet?”

Elsa stopped in her tracks, her shoulders tense. She knew exactly what he was referring to.

“It’s hard, Kristoff. We haven’t...had the best childhood growing up. I was always isolated and didn’t want to spend time with her. I was so depressed I just locked myself in my room. I always felt different, and couldn’t bear to tell her in case she didn’t accept me,” she whispered. 

“I don’t think she’ll be like that at all,” he said gently. 

“I don’t want to ruin what we have now. I finally fixed our relationship together and we’re acting like sisters again.” Her stubbornness on the matter was clear through the set of her shoulders and he sighed.

“I think you should explain. I don’t think she’ll react the way you think she would.” 

Elsa pondered his words, and he left her standing in the hallway to go into his room after wishing her a good night, to which she didn’t respond.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up bright and early. The mattress he was sleeping on was downright heavenly, and the sheets were so silky. He didn’t even want to know how much they cost. 

Anna had joined the rest of the family for breakfast much later, yawning adorably along the way. Elsa had teased her mercilessly about her sleeping habits, and Anna stuck out her tongue. Kristoff couldn’t help but smile at their exchange, to which Anna smiled back at him and he swore his heart skipped a beat. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” 

“Well, we have to prepare our Thanksgiving dinner, of course!” Iduna answered and Anna clapped her hands in excitement.

“And then we’ll play charades after!” She said, her eyes bright.

“Ugh, do we have to?” Elsa said with a groan.

“Yes! It’s our tradition, you can’t back out of it!” Anna retorted. “Besides, you just don’t want to play because you’re so bad at it.” She leaned back in her chair with a smirk.

“I’m not that bad at it.” 

“Yes, you are.” 

“Girls, that’s enough,” Agnarr laughed. 

“I’m actually excited to play,” Kristoff said, sending a smirk at Elsa, who glared at him indignantly. 

“Ugh, fine,” Elsa relented and Kristoff and Anna shared a triumphant look. 

Cooking dinner with the family was much like cooking with his own family, chaotic and fun, and full of laughter. Mostly from Anna’s antics. She would chuck ingredients at others and at one point her and Elsa almost had a full blown food fight. Anna seemed to draw out Elsa’s competitive streak. It was Iduna who made them stop with a single glare. Ah, so that’s where Elsa gets it from. 

The day was mostly enjoyable and he couldn’t help but laugh with Anna most of the time. She was the life of the party, it seemed. He didn’t mind that at all though. She had a way of making things seem easygoing, and like the world wasn’t so bad. Whoa, that was pretty sappy, he thought to himself. He reminded himself that she had a boyfriend. One that apparently was two years older and was studying political science. He tamped down on the jealousy that arose in him at the thought of this “Hans.” He sounded like a pretentious jerk from what Anna had said about him. 

Elsa seemed to relax as well, enjoying the time around her beloved family. Kristoff felt a bit out of place, although Anna did her best to include him in their activities, as much as he wanted to be on the sidelines. 

They sat around the dinner table, lit up with candles and the turkey as the centerpiece. Elsa and Iduna were the main chefs of the house, Anna and Agnarr seemed to have no culinary expertise. But they had done a great job, and the food looked, and smelled, delicious. Kristoff and Anna proudly presented their salad and mashed potatoes. They said they typically have a live-in chef, but Thanksgiving dinner was their own tradition.

“Agh, I’m absolutely stuffed.” Anna smiled and leaned back in her chair. 

It was so endearing watching her eyes sleepily regard the rest of her family, as she tried so hard not to fall asleep there. Kristoff gave a small smile at the sight. He would miss her after this, although this charade he was doing with Elsa seemed to be falling apart anyway. They both tried their best to be “couple-y” and hold hands and hug each other, but it felt really awkward. He found himself wishing that it was Anna that he was doing that with, she would take his hand without hesitation and drag him along wherever she wanted to go, and he would follow. 

Kristoff could see it so vividly, and it scared him.

Anna amazingly perked up with energy again once they cleaned up the dinner table and sat in the living room to start their game of charades. 

Since they had an odd number of people, they decided to forgo making teams. 

“It would always be Elsa and I on one team, and mom and dad on the other,” Anna had explained to him. “But this makes it more fun! It’s like a free for all!” Her smile was bright and happy.

He couldn’t help but laugh at Elsa since Anna was right, she was kind of bad at this game. Her actions were a bit awkward and stiff, and it took a while to get what she was doing guessed correctly. But it was fun nonetheless, as Anna was so enthusiastic. She had guessed his turns correctly most of the time.

“A bear! Oh, setting a table? Riding a horse!” Though her guesses could get more and more wild, he learned. 

It was her turn and she made a grand show of arching her hands and arms and growling loudly. Almost like a roar. He was pretty impressed, she seemed like she was having loads of fun, and he was too. Even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

“Beast! A bear!” He yelled. Anna shook her head.

Iduna guessed next. “Wolf?” Anna shook her head again. But the buzzer went off, signaling her time was up. 

She let out a breath. “Villain!” she said.

“Oooh,” they all said in unison.

She went and sat down, giving a smile to Elsa as they sat next to each other. They played a few more rounds, and they went to retire for the night, as they had a long drive back to campus in the morning. 

Anna would be going back in her own car a bit later, as she liked to sleep in. Kristoff realized it probably would be the last time he would see her, unless it was around campus. He hoped that she wouldn’t be angry with him once Elsa told her they “broke up.” 

In the hallway, Anna got to her room first, but turned to Elsa and Kristoff to wish them a safe trip. 

“Kristoff, you have to come back here for Christmas break!” she said, and he didn’t have it in him to turn her down. Not when she was looking at him like that—like she was so happy that he was there. 

“Alright,” he said dumbly, and Anna’s grin widened as she said good night. He ignored Elsa’s quizzical look at him.

* * *

The next few days were back to normal, and he felt that the last few days didn’t really happen. It wasn’t until he and Elsa had decided to grab lunch together that he was pleasantly surprised to find Anna already seated next to Elsa. Elsa had an apologetic look on her face. 

“Anna really wanted to see you again,” she had explained. Kristoff wasn’t going to complain. Truth be told, he had definitely wanted to see her again. But he didn’t know how to go about doing that. _Hey, it’s your sister’s kind of “boyfriend,” wanna hang out?_ He didn’t even know if they had “broken up” yet. But based on Anna’s appearance and the fact that she still looked happy to see him, he bet they were still “going out.” 

“Hey, Anna.” he greeted with a smile. 

“Hi! I’m so glad to see you again.” 

“Same here.” And he actually meant that.

For all the time he spent the past few days wondering how to see Anna again, and here she was, without him even having to do anything. He thanked his lucky stars. 

He moved to sit down at the table and glanced at Anna. She was happily chatting away with Elsa, who had her thick textbook open in front of her. 

“Hans couldn’t make it, even though I’ve told him he was welcome to join. He had something to do for his fraternity.” 

Kristoff couldn’t help but be overjoyed to hear that. He didn’t want to meet this Hans person, and probably never will. He smirked to himself but it died quickly as he noted Anna’s face fell a bit. But she quickly bounced back and started to ask them a lot of questions. A lot.

Elsa took it in stride and answered most of the ones concerning their relationship, Anna cooing and aweing at parts she thought were sweet or romantic. Which was at most of it. He couldn’t help but mentally scoff and laugh at things Elsa made up. Seriously though Elsa? We rode in a sled together outrunning wolves? Not likely to happen. They weren’t crazy enough for that.

He couldn’t help but be happy that she made him trade phone numbers with her. 

“It’s so we can text each other in a group chat to set up double dates!” she exclaimed excitedly, holding her phone with both of her hands. 

Anna finished eating first and made to leave, saying she had a class to get to soon. Kristoff smiled and said good luck, to which she smiled brightly and gave Elsa a hug. Kristoff watched as she walked away from the table.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief. 

“Sorry about that. She kind of sneak attacked me into doing this, I didn’t know she would show up like that and I couldn’t warn you.” 

“It’s alright, no problem. I enjoyed eating with her.” 

Elsa raised an eyebrow at that, but let it be. She returned her attention to her textbook, and they both continued to do their own thing at the cafe. 

A few minutes later Elsa spoke again.

“I think we should try and avoid Anna for a bit. Until I can tell her we ‘broke up.’” She used finger quotes for the last two words. 

“You can’t avoid her, she’s your sister!” 

“I know, and I won’t be avoiding her, but I’ll tell her that you’re busy all the time and can’t hang out that often. It’ll be fine.” 

Kristoff pretty much hated this idea on the inside, but shook his head in acquiesce. 

“Fine, fine.”

* * *

The next week then passed without event, Kristoff not seeing much of both Elsa and Anna, as exam season arrived with a vengeance. He himself had a bunch of presentations and papers to sift through as well as research for them so he was also pretty busy. It happens.

As he was walking back to his apartment near campus he felt his phone ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and was shocked to see Anna’s name flashing across the screen. But he answered.

“Hello?”

Gaspy breaths and a sniffle came from the other side. 

“Kristoff?” 

“Anna? Oh my god, are you alright?” He couldn’t help but feel an enormous wave of worry for her as he heard her obvious crying, despite her trying to hide it. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” A lie. “I was just wondering if you knew where Elsa was?” Another sniffle, but quieter this time. 

“Uh, no sorry. I think she usually stays at the library until late at night during this time to study. And she usually keeps her phone off to not have distractions.”

“Oh.” 

Kristoff’s worry for her grew as she stayed silent.

“Thank you for letting me know, Kristoff. I’ll see you around.” 

“Wait!” He exclaimed before she could hang up on him. “Where are you?”

There was a small pause from Anna as she seemed to be taken by surprise by his tone.

“I’m outside of Elsa’s apartment,” she said quietly. “I thought she would be there.” 

Kristoff immediately turned around to start walking quickly to Elsa’s. 

“Alright, I’m on my way over.” 

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah, really.” He quickened his pace. “Just stay there, alright?” 

“Okay.” 

“I’ll see you soon.” Kristoff hung up and started to run, it was just a few blocks away and getting there as fast as he could was his first priority. 

He reached the large apartment building and ran up the stairs to the fourth floor to where Elsa’s apartment was. He found Anna slumped against the wall wearing a black dress and heels. She lifted her head up to look at him and he took note of her blotchy eyes and red nose. 

“Kristoff.” She mustered up a smile for him despite her crying.

“Anna, what happened?” He frowned at her demeanor and was mildly horrified at the fresh onslaught of tears that question evoked.

“It's Hans.” He made out from her soft sobs. 

“What about him?” He felt his own voice become low and threatening, but Anna didn’t notice.

“I found out he was cheating on me with some other girl.” 

“What?” Kristoff exclaimed. “That asshole!”

Anna couldn’t keep eye contact with him and stared at the ground. Kristoff didn’t usually do any of the affectionate things, but he felt compelled to try to cheer her up.

“Come here.” 

Anna tilted her head at him and he engulfed her petite frame in a hug. He tucked her head underneath his chin, the heels that she was wearing managing to make her tall enough to fit perfectly in his arms. 

“Hans is an asshole, alright? He didn’t deserve you.” And he meant every word. 

They stayed in that hug for a while, at least until Anna’s frame stopped shaking and her sobs subsided and her sniffles became less frequent. 

She pulled away first and gave him a smile. It was at that moment he knew he was taken with her, for good. 

“Thanks, Kristoff.” 

“Hey, no problem.” He smiled back. “Come on, let’s go.”

“To where?” Anna followed him as he started walking down the hall to the elevators. 

“I know just what you need to cheer up.”

* * *

“A diner?” Anna stares up at the blinking sign and then at Kristoff who was smiling. By now she stopped crying and only had the slightly red face to show as evidence of it. 

“Hey, they make the best breakfast dinner here, hands down.” 

Anna couldn’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm. He must really like breakfast for dinner.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go!” She was the one to go inside first and she heard Kristoff chuckle as he followed her inside. The smell of delicious waffles, fried chicken, and something like doughnuts wafted into her face and she breathed in deeply.

“Wow, it smells so good!” She felt her stomach growl in response. After all she was supposed to have dinner with Hans today, but that wasn’t ever going to happen again. 

“Told you.” Kristoff smirked at her. “Come on.” 

He led her over to a table by the window and she sat across from him. She felt horribly overdressed in her dress and heels, but Kristoff smiled at her and she relaxed. There weren't many people in the diner at this time of day anyway, and it was near closing time. 

“Is it ok to be here so late?” she couldn’t help but ask. 

“Oh yeah. It’s no problem.” He shrugged and handed her a menu. His own menu laid unopened in front of him. 

Anna took a look at the delicious options in front of her and she couldn’t help but feel an urge for curly fries but she shut it down. 

“Kristoff’s here!” A loud voice came from behind her and her eyes widened as she saw Kristoff slump back into his seat. He had an endearing smile on his face though as a woman came up to their table. Her smile was wide and kind as she looked down at Anna, and turned towards Kristoff.

“You didn’t tell me you had a date!” 

“Hey, ma.” Kristoff said. “It’s not a date, this is Elsa’s sister, Anna.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs. Bjorgman.” She hoped her face wasn’t blotchy still and that she still looked presentable. It turns out she had nothing to worry about as she watched her face brighten with happiness.

“Oh dear, none of that now! You can call me Bulda.” 

Anna giggled. “Alright, Bulda.” 

“Now what can I get ya?” 

“Oh I’m not sure.” She bit her lip. “There’s just so much to choose from.”

Kristoff regarded her through pensive eyes and she looked towards him.

“Is there anything you recommend?” she asked him.

“Sure, the waffles and chicken are great, they’re my favorite.” He looked towards Bulda and she winked at her.

“I do make them pretty darn good, if I say so myself.” 

Anna smiled widely. “It sounds delicious, I’ll get that then!” 

Kristoff laughed. “Same for me, ma.”

“You got it, hun. Two waffles and chicken, coming right up!” 

She grabbed the two menus and went into the back in order to put the order in. 

“You mom is so nice.” Anna said.

“Yeah, she can be a bit much but she definitely is welcoming.” Kristoff grinned.

They both stared out the window, watching the cars drive by and people walking in the street.

“Thank you again, Kristoff.” she said quietly.

“It’s fine, Anna.” 

“No, really. I don’t know of anyone’s boyfriend that would do so much for their girlfriend’s sister.” 

Anna smiled brightly at him. She was still really sad at what had happened with Hans, and extremely angry, but she didn’t think she was going to burst out into tears randomly anymore. The sneer that Hans has given her when she found him kissing another woman at his apartment was enough to make her want to explode during the moment. 

But being in the soft and inviting diner made her more relaxed. Kristoff was such a nice guy, despite his tough and quiet demeanor when she first saw him. 

Now, watching him devour the waffles and chicken made her giggle, but when she took the first bite of it she moaned and dug in, shoveling bites and bites into her mouth as if she was starving for a year.

“Hey, slow down there. There’s a lot to eat and it’s not going anywhere.” Kristoff’s voice held a hint of laughter but she didn’t want to stop, it just tasted so delicious! 

“I can’t, I haven’t had this in a few months!” she said with her mouth full, and she didn’t really think Kristoff understood her with it being all muffled by the food.

“Wait, what? You haven’t had waffles ever?” 

“No, pay attention. I haven’t had it in a few months.” 

“Why?” His face was quizzical and she found it kind of adorable.

“Well, I wanted to watch my figure.” She paused and remembered all the salads she would eat and while they were good, she remembered feeling hungry sometimes.

“Is this because of Hans?” He asked, his quiet voice coaxing her to slowly meet his gaze.

“Well…” she hesitated. “Yes. He said I wasn’t skinny enough.” Now that she admitted it to Kristoff, she realized how absurd she was being. 

“That’s bullshit. Anna, you’re perfectly healthy.” 

“I didn’t realize it when I was with Hans. I thought it was normal.” She felt her face fall, and she frowned. “No more of that though!” She shoveled more food into her mouth.

“Hey, I want some curly fries too!” Her eyes were probably wide with excitement and she thought Kristoff would be weirded out by being excited about some measly curly fries, but she hadn’t had them in so long and they were her favorite...along with BLTs, steaks, and so many others. Her mouth practically drooled with the thought of all these foods that she had kept away from.

To her surprise, Kristoff only laughed and shouted out to Bulda for an order of curly fries. An exuberant “you got it!” was yelled back to them.

She practically bounced in her seat as the delicious curly fries were set down in front of her. And she took a bite of them and absolutely melted in her seat. And another, and another. She was in curly fry heaven. 

And when they were finished eating (she took the rest of the food to go in order to eat later), they walked in companionable silence back to her dorm. 

“Thanks again, Kristoff,” she couldn’t help but say. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s no problem.” He jokingly scolded her.

A light laugh escaped her. “Let me know how I can make it up to you.” 

Kristoff smiled and she felt her heart beat a bit faster. Oh no. 

“Just go and have a good rest. You deserve it after today.” 

“Alright. Good night Kristoff.” 

“Good night.” 

He didn’t leave until she went through the door.

Later, her phone rang as she settled into her bed, after a relaxed bubble bath and in her fluffiest pajamas. 

“Hi, Elsa!” she said cheerily.

“Anna?” Her sister’s regal voice sounded into her ear, laced with worry. “I have four missed calls from you and three texts. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I was looking for you earlier at your apartment.” 

“I was at the library studying, I’m so sorry I won’t leave my phone off anymore. What happened?”

“Oh…” Memories of him with the other woman floated back and she was hit with a wave of sadness again at the reminder. “I found out that Hans was cheating on me.” 

“That piece of shit!” It was funny how similar Elsa and Kristoff were. No wonder they were dating. 

“It’s alright, I was going to his apartment to meet him before our dinner so we could walk to the restaurant together, and I saw him with someone else.” 

“I’m going to kill him!” Elsa growled in her ear. 

“I’m so sorry, Anna, do you want me to come over right now? We can have a movie night and ice cream.” 

“Nah, I’m good now,” she said happily. “Actually I called Kristoff to find out where you were and once he heard me crying he rushed on over and took me to a diner to cheer me up!” 

A pause on the other end. “He did?” 

“Oh, it’s totally fine though! There’s nothing to worry about, there wasn’t anything romantic about it at all. He was just being nice to me, please don’t be mad!” This whole thing sounded absolutely terrible and she didn’t want to be the other woman, especially since she knew how it felt. The pain was still there of the very recent heartbreak, even though it was a dull fade at the moment, but it was there nonetheless. She wouldn’t ever do that to Elsa. 

A light laugh floated out of her phone and she relaxed. “Anna, it’s fine. I’m totally okay with that! I’m just glad he cheered you up.” 

“Yeah, he’s a really good guy. I’m really happy you guys are dating.” 

There was a slight cough on the other end.

“Elsa?” she asked in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Well if you’re sure you don’t need me to come over…”

“I’m fine now, Elsa. You just concentrate on your exams.” 

“Alright. I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Okay! Night!”

“Good night Anna.”

She hung up and set her phone on her nightstand. She stared up at her fairy lights that twinkled and blinked at her and thought about how lucky she was to have good friends in her sister and Kristoff.

Exams came and went, and Anna didn’t see Elsa or Kristoff at all during then. She texted Elsa in order to find out where she was and remembered that she was typically in the library. 

Walking down the aisles of books she passed by people with their heads down, either scribbling furiously or typing furiously on their laptops. She searched for a hint of blonde hair. 

She reached the end of the library and found a table, with a familiar looking light blue tote bag. It was definitely Elsa.

Anna was about to call her name, but stopped as she heard furious whispers. She rounded the corner and spotted Elsa glaring at Kristoff, who was doing the same. She froze.

Elsa spotted her first and her eyes widened.

“Anna!”

“I’m so sorry if I’m disturbing you. I just wanted to see if you two were up for a little late lunch? But I see that you guys are busy! I’ll just go now you guys can continue or I don’t know, try to fix it—” she spitted out in a ramble while taking slow steps back from the awkward situation.

Kristoff broke her tirade. 

“Hey Anna, wanna hang out with us?” 

There was no way that Anna missed the glare that Elsa sent him as she asked that. Uh oh. She knew Elsa was mad at her for going to the diner with Kristoff! 

“No, it’s okay, I was actually just gonna go! Yeah, I’ve got _a lot_ of work to catch up on for one of my classes and I don’t wanna disturb you, so I’ll see you guys later!” And she booked it. 

It was such an awkward situation and she did not want to escalate it further. She liked that Elsa was happy with him and didn’t want to do anything to disturb that. She made the resolve to no longer try to see them together.

* * *

Kristoff glared at Elsa after he watched Anna twirl around and leave. He was met with one of her own and he rolled his eyes.

He didn’t think today would start off like this and he knew it looked like they were having a lovers’ quarrel. It couldn’t be farther from the truth. Although Elsa was happy and grateful for him cheering up Anna that one night, he brought up the idea of just telling her the truth. He was immediately met with an ice wall that was both chilling and stubborn. Typical Elsa. 

“I mean, she’s your sister! She thinks the world of you and she would never judge you.” 

“We’re not going to talk about this.” 

“I can’t keep being your fake boyfriend forever.”

With that, her eyes softened and she looked down guiltily.

“I know,” she said quietly. 

Kristoff felt his anger cool. Just a tad though. He didn’t like the situation she was in, but then again it was her idea in the first place. He won’t lie and admit to himself that he was angry because he felt himself more and more drawn to her little sister by the day. 

“Listen, you have to go and tell her. Or I will.” 

“You’d tell her my secret?!” she hissed, blue eyes flashing in indignation. 

“No!” he started. “Just the fact that this is all fake.” He wouldn’t ever tell her that Elsa was a lesbian. That was Elsa’s business and Elsa’s business alone.

Elsa closed her eyes and leaned her head back. 

“I know. And I will.”

“You’ll what?”

“I’ll tell her the entire truth.”

Kristoff waited anxiously for Elsa to give him the news that she admitted to everything. This fake dating thing was only supposed to be for a few days after all. But then Anna, sweet Anna came along. The cabin up in the mountains didn’t even matter to him anymore. He just wanted to see the two sisters happy and knowing the truth about Elsa’s secrecy and motives for the whole shenanigan. 

But he knew it was ultimately up to Elsa. And he would stand by her decision no matter what. No matter how sweet and pretty Anna was. He groaned.

How did his life become like this?

Elsa texted him later that day. He was already studying for finals and he wanted to get a head start. Looking at her text saying we need to talk, he called her.

“Elsa?”

“Hey.” Her voice sounded troubled.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Is this about Anna?” he asked.

A sigh. “No. And yes.” 

What was that supposed to mean?

“Elsa?” His tone held no room for her hesitance.

“Okay! So my parents and Anna want you over for Winter break.” 

“Winter break?!” 

“I’m sorry! Anna just started rambling and I couldn’t get a word in since it was a video call with my parents in it. And I just wanted to tell Anna, not them so I just went along with it.”

“Ugh.” Kristoff ran his hand into his hair. This was just great. For all the times he thought about cool and nothing-fazes-me Elsa, he thought she sounded like Anna just then. 

“How about I come along, and I help you tell the truth to everyone. That way it’s not just you. We don’t have to talk about you not being interested in guys, but we can just say that you weren’t looking for a relationship or whatever.” 

“You’d do that?”

“Yeah. It seems like you’d need the support.”

“I do. I— thank you, Kristoff.” 

“Anytime.” 

Time to focus on final exams and then to a daunting winter break. Yay.

* * *

Anna resisted the urge to text Elsa. She didn’t want to meddle in her affairs too much but she was absolutely dying to know if Kristoff and her made up. 

She gasped with a smile. Of course! She could text Kristoff and give him some tips if he hasn’t won her back yet. She ignored the quizzical bump of pain in her chest as she pictured him bringing her older sister flowers and chocolates.

She shook her head as she shot Kristoff a text. 

[Anna]  
_Hey Kristoff! Just wanted to see if you made any progress in your lovers spat with Elsa?_

A moment later her phone jingled, and she rushed to look at it.

[Kristoff]  
_Nah, she’s still a bit mad at me. But it’s not something I can just ignore._

Oh man, it must have been big in order for the two most level headed people she knew to argue like this.

[Anna]  
_Ok, so you guys need to talk. When you do though, she’s more receptive to you if you bring her something she likes._

_It’s like you thought of her and want to make her happy even when you’re angry at her._

[Kristoff]  
_yeah?_

[Anna]  
_Chocolates! Definitely chocolates. Dark chocolate truffles are her favorite!_

_Oh and an apology of course._

[Kristoff]  
_Lol how do you know I’m in the wrong and she’s not?_

[Anna]  
_Excuse you sir, this is my sister you’re talking about._

[Kristoff]  
_Ok feisty pants, chill out._

[Anna]  
_I’m kidding!_

_In all honesty I think you both will get through this and I’m rooting for you!_

It was a few minutes before his next text came in, and she waited anxiously.

[Kristoff]  
_Thanks Anna_

[Anna]  
_Anytime!! Ask me for advice on Elsa whenever you want! Good night!_

[Kristoff]  
_Good night_

Anna smiled at her phone and turned back to her open textbook. Now to finally stop procrastinating…

The next day brought a genuine smile of surprise and an excited wiggle as she saw that Elsa and Kristoff were sitting at their usual library table studying. She held the bags of takeout carefully as she went towards them.

Yeah, they weren’t supposed to eat at the library but this was a desperate time of cramming and they needed all the time they could get.

“Hey guys!” she greeted cheerfully.

Elsa gave her a tired smile in return. Whoa she must have really been crammed.

Kristoff’s was bright and wide as he saw her. He was probably happy she got them food, she thought. He also looked haggard and tired. But still good, as the sleeves of his shirt clung to his strong biceps— _whoa, Anna_. She felt guilty even thinking that, especially since she’s been thinking that a lot more lately.

As they munched on the takeout and poured over their books—or at least Anna tried to, she was never the type to learn from reading, she thrived on auditory learning and hands on training, she snuck a glance towards the two.

They seemed to be on good terms again, since they’re sitting next to each other. The tiredness is probably from just stress. 

She found her chance to find out more as Kristoff excused himself to go to the restroom.

“Pssst, Elsa!” she whispered.

“Yeah?” she mumbled back.

“How did things go with Kristoff?” 

Elsa stopped writing, her eyes frozen on the page. 

“What?”

“You know! After your argument. Did he bring you chocolates like I said?” Anna gushed excitedly. She wanted all the details.

“Chocolates?” Her eyebrow twitched.

Anna rolled her eyes. “Yes! C’mon Elsa, don’t leave me hanging here. I wanna know everything! And is he coming to stay or winter break?”

Elsa leaned back in her seat. 

“Yes, we apologized to each other and he gave me chocolates. The end.” 

“Elsa!” she pleaded for more detail.

“And he is coming to stay for winter break.”

“Yes! It’s gonna be so fun!” 

“Not for the whole time though. He has to go back to visit his own family too,” she spoke in a guarded tone. 

“Of course, of course.”

“Just focus on finals for now, Anna.” 

“Okay!” She was just so excited for the two.

* * *

Kristoff sighed as he packed his things for this winter break excursion. Who knew that this charade would go on for this long? Well, it was ending soon. And he wanted to get home quickly after telling the truth to everyone.

It might mean that Anna hates him forever, but he hoped not. He really hoped not.

She was just so earnest about him and Elsa that he felt guilty for playing along with being the fake boyfriend. The text messages they shared when Anna was giving him advice about Elsa was almost too painful and awkward. He thanked god that he wasn’t in front of her in person when that happened, there’s no telling what expression he would have made throughout the ordeal.

He trudged onwards to his truck and mentally prepared himself for what was to come. But he knew that whatever he was feeling was nothing compared to Elsa. 

The whole car ride was made in thoughtful silence and when he arrived he had no idea how to face Elsa. He decided to go with a supportive smile, and she returned it gratefully. Their friendship was stronger than this and he was thankful for that. 

Facing Anna was easier than he thought it would be, seeing her cheerful face again made him happy. Elsa gave him a look that he did not want to decipher at the moment, but he definitely knew that she knew what he thought of Anna. 

Her parents greeted them all with hugs and happy smiles, which he tried his best to return. He knew Elsa was on edge so he tried to make the focus on him so she could gather her thoughts and courage.

That was how he found himself being thrown into conversation with everyone at the dinner table. They had a chef prepare the dinner this time instead of them making it, and while the food looked absolutely delicious, it tasted bland and dry in his mouth. 

“So, how did your semester go?” Agnarr asked.

Kristoff has food stupidly stuffed in his mouth and he coughed. Anna started talking in place of him.

“Oh, I’m sure he did great! Him and Elsa were always studying together and he was always working hard.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said in between coughs. He threw Anna a grateful look. “It was pretty good. I did better than expected with my finals and I ended up getting good grades.” 

Agnarr nodded in approval. “That’s wonderful to hear. After all, Elsa needs someone smart and strong next to her.” 

Wow.

“Actually dad, there’s something I…”

“But it’s absolutely wonderful that you’re able to spend winter break with us. We have a lot planned for tomorrow and we should turn in early tonight.” Elsa was cut off by her father’s suggestion. 

Dinner ended shortly after that, and the topics of conversation went by too quickly for Elsa and Kristoff. She headed off to her room in silence, and Kristoff wished her good night. 

He went off on his own to the backyard, which is absolutely huge if he should say, and he sat down on the bench. There was a cozy little bonfire lit up in front of it and watching the flames dance drew him into his own thoughts. 

“Hey, you look a bit troubled. Did something happen?”

He turned to look into blue eyes that were gleaming with worry, though Anna smiled at him encouragingly. 

“Nah, nothing happened.” He tried to smile at her.

“So what’s up?” she asked cheerfully.

They went into a nice conversation, talking about their semester, aside from Hans, though she did mention that she wanted to go back to Bulda’s diner again. “Those curly fries were so good!” she had exclaimed. 

He told her about Sven, and she cooed and awed over photos of him on his phone. She made him promise to let her meet him sometime. He knew Sven would absolutely adore her. After all, she could make even the coldest of hearts warm. 

The evening air grew more crisp and biting, and Anna had wrapped her arms around herself in order to be a bit warmer. Coincidentally, they had started to inch closer and closer together, so that their knees were touching. Neither seemed to mind. Kristoff knew that he didn’t. 

The little bonfire had slowly grown smaller over time, and the embers lit up their faces with a dim glow. 

Kristoff noticed her tiny tremors and the shake in her voice, and he took off his jacket and laid it across her shoulders. Her eyes grew wide as he did so, and a blush bloomed across her face. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. 

“No problem.” 

His arm was still around her from when he put the jacket on her.

Their faces were so close, and Anna’s eyes were locked with his, wide with wonder and a hint of something else. Desire? He saw her eyes dart to his lips and he so badly wanted to kiss her. He vaguely wondered if she wanted to too as she licked her soft lips.

Then, she pushed him away. 

“Oh my gosh, it’s so late already!” she said in a rush. Her eyes held the gleam of tears. Fuck. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Good night!”

“Anna, wait!” 

But she was long gone, her footsteps pattering on the cobblestone pathway, and past Elsa who stared at them with bewilderment. 

Oh boy.

* * *

Elsa knew that whatever had happened, it wasn’t good. Well, it might have been good for the two but since Kristoff and her were still “dating,” technically it wasn’t. How did things get to this? 

She spotted Anna’s tears as they rushed down her face, and she turned to Kristoff with a glare. 

“What did you do?” she hissed. 

“Nothing!” She continued to glare at him.

“Okay, so maybe not nothing, we were getting closer and I gave her my jacket because she looked cold and our faces were just really close.”

“So you guys almost kissed?” She didn’t know whether to be elated for them both or to just smack him into next year because her sister was under the impression that they were dating. The latter. Definitely the latter.

“Ow!” She rolled her eyes.

“You deserve it.” She turned around and walked off to the stairway.

“Where are you going?” His voice called out after her.

“Something I should have done since the beginning.” Her voice was resolute, and she knew that he knew, that she was finally ready to tell her. Anna didn’t deserve this. Kristoff gave her a look of worry, as if to ask if she was sure about this. Her own stare said it all.

“Anna?” Elsa knocked lightly on her door. She winced as she heard her soft sobs from inside the room. It was funny how she herself had locked people out when she was younger, and now she found herself on the other side of the door. She didn’t like the feeling.

“It’s me, Elsa.” Anna didn’t answer. “I’m not angry, you know.”

Soft footsteps followed her words, and stopped in front of the door. Slowly, the door creaked open just a bit, and Elsa smiled softly at Anna from the small crack. 

“Why not?” Anna asked. “I’m a terrible person.”

“No you’re not, Anna.”

The door opened fully now.

“Yes, I am!” Her face was full blown and crying. “I’m terrible because I wanted to kiss Kristoff and he’s your boyfriend! I’m the other woman and I hate that!”

“Oh, Anna.” Elsa pulled her in for a hug. She didn’t realize that this would happen, but that was life, wasn’t it?

“I mean it. I’m not angry at all.”

“You should be.” 

“Maybe, if this relationship was real in the first place.” Anna went still at that.

“What?”

Anna pulled away and Elsa looked at her. She knew that she would never do that to Elsa and the fact that she was so torn over it meant that she felt so, so guilty. She didn’t have to be.

“C’mon. I’ll explain everything.” Elsa shut the door behind them and led Anna over to the bed where she snuggled underneath her arms, just like how they did when they were younger, and before Elsa had shut her out. 

“I asked Kristoff to be my fake boyfriend in order to get mom and dad off of my back. They’ve been asking if I had a boyfriend for so long that I finally caved and asked him to come over for Thanksgiving.” 

She took a deep breath and continued. Anna listened with rapt attention. 

“The truth is, I was never interested in men.” 

Anna turned towards her, to see her face. Her face held wonder and awe, but there was no judgement. It was funny to see how those few words were so easy to form mentally, but so hard to physically speak. She regretted keeping it a secret from Anna for so long. 

“That...explains a lot, actually.” She finally said, and Elsa chuckled. 

“Yeah, doesn’t it?” Memories of playing with figurines and dolls had sprung up, and Anna had always been the romantic one, wanting to have a prince or handsome rogue marry the princess. But she had always found it off-putting. 

“But, I understand why you didn’t tell me, Elsa.” Anna smiled softly. “And it’s okay. I’m really glad you told me.” 

Elsa wrapped Anna up in a warm hug. 

“So, you see? You don’t have to be angry at yourself for almost kissing Kristoff. I’m actually glad that you did.” 

Anna looked at her quizzically. “Even if he was your fake boyfriend, wouldn’t you still be angry?” 

“We both knew it was fake. I honestly was going to let him stay at our winter cabin for free with his dog during this break if he went through with it.” 

“Wow, the one up in the mountains that no one goes to?” 

“That very one.”

“Somehow, it does fit him,” Anna said after thinking for a bit. 

“Doesn’t it?” They both laughed. Elsa was delighted to see that Anna’s face was getting less red from crying. She lifted up a finger to Anna’s face to wipe her tears from her eyes. 

“Kristoff is crazy about you, you know.”

“He is?” She blushed.

“Oh yeah. You should have seen him whenever you would show up to study with us or to bring us food as a surprise. He was always so happy to see you.”

“He is sweet.” Anna admitted. “But actually, I have a lot of questions for you.”

Elsa looked at Anna, the latter had eyes that were excited and filled with delight. 

“Alright, Anna. I’m ready.” _I’m finally ready._

And they talked throughout the whole night, laughing and gossiping and feeling themselves grow closer than ever before. It was when they were both almost asleep and yawning, that Anna had asked another question.

“Are you going to tell mom and dad?” 

Elsa bit her lip. “I don’t know,” she admitted.

“Well, whatever you decide, I’ll be there to support you. Okay?” Elsa smiled down at her. Her support was all she needed. 

“I know.”

Anna hummed happily and snuggled into her arms, finally falling asleep. Elsa rested her head on top of hers, and even if it was uncomfortable, she was more than happy to stay in that position.

The next morning, they awoke with the sun heating up their faces, and although Elsa was up and ready to get out of bed, Anna rolled over and put a pillow over her head. Elsa laughed quietly and pulled the blanket up to cover Anna’s shoulders. 

And she walked out of the room to see Kristoff leaving his, with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at that and crossed her arms. 

“Leaving so soon?”

“I just feel awkward around here now.”

“Yeah, I understand.”

They both stood in silence for a beat. 

“I told her.” Kristoff looked at her.

“Yeah?”

“And you were right. She didn’t judge me at all.” 

“I’m glad you did.” Kristoff smiled. 

“Me too. Now I’m going to tell my parents.” Elsa looked at him resolutely. Kristoff looked really surprised, but Elsa wasn’t going to back down. 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Come on, I’m going to tell them in the study.”

Kristoff followed her and they both made their way to the study. Telling them was much more difficult than telling Anna, and that had technically held more weight than them as she had effectively shut her sister out for most of their teenage years. She had to go through a lot of therapy to get to where she was now, but now that they all know, she felt like she could be herself. Agnarr was, for what she expected, perplexed. But Iduna took it more in stride, saying that it doesn’t matter who she loved, just that she would be happy with whomever it was. 

Elsa smiled gratefully at that, while Agnarr had coughed and awkwardly tried to change the subject. Iduna and Elsa shared a look that only women would convey, and Elsa knew that her mother would make him accept it. Or at least, not make degrading remarks or ask stupid questions. Thank god for moms. 

Kristoff had apologized for deceiving them, and while they were perplexed and mildly angry that they were lied to, they still invited him to stay for the rest of the break. He politely declined, and Elsa knew he felt uncomfortable. 

She followed him out to his car, and watched as he helped to load up his truck.

“Have a safe drive back home, Kristoff.” 

“Yup, I will.”

“You sure you don’t want to see Anna and say goodbye?”

Kristoff looked back at the mansion, and after a moment shook his head.

“Nah, I think she needs a break from me. We did almost have a moment, I don’t want her to be confused or anything.”

“I don’t think that’s the case at all.” Elsa also looked back towards the manor, hoping Anna would bound down the steps to the car in order to talk to him. 

“But seriously, get away from here and take a nice long break. This charade has gone on long enough.” They both laughed. 

“You feel better after telling them?” He asked seriously. She knew that he was looking at her with worried eyes, that he would honestly throw hands with her dad if he felt that he needed to. 

But she could honestly say that she did. Deep inside, she felt free, and that she could be herself now. Something that she couldn’t say she was for most of her life. 

“Yes.” 

“That’s all that matters.” He smiled as he shut the passenger side door of his truck. “I’ll see you next semester, Elsa.”

“Bye!” 

And he went around and drove off, the dust trailing behind him. She walked back into the house and went back to the bedroom, smiling at Anna who was still in a deep sleep. She would tell her to meet him when they were back on campus, when she woke up. But for now, she felt a bit tired. So she was going to rest some more.

* * *

Kristoff walked around on the first day of the new semester, finally sitting at the usual library table again. He didn’t really look forward to the new semester of classes, but it was a challenge and he wanted to get ahead. As per the norm lately, he wondered how Anna was doing. Was she back on campus yet?

He waited for Elsa to show up as she always did, she had let him know she would be free sometime in the afternoon. So he opened up a book, ripping off the plastic. God, he hated buying textbooks, they were so overly expensive. He turned the pages to the first chapter on macroeconomics and started to read. 

But a brown bag was placed on the side of the table across from him. The smell of fries wafted over to him and he drooled. He didn’t realize how hungry he was. 

“Oh man, you brought food, thanks Elsa!” He smiled, but when he looked up, he was met with Anna’s shy gaze. 

“Anna.”

“I thought you would like it, I got it from your mom’s diner.” she said quietly, looking at him through her lashes and Kristoff coughed, a blush rising. 

“I do, thank you.” Somehow Anna seemed even prettier today, her hair in waves and a cute blush showcasing her freckled cheeks. He couldn’t stop staring at her.

“Do you want to have a seat? Share the food?”

Anna smiled and nodded. “I got you a burger if that’s okay.”

“That’s more than okay, it’s terrific.” He munched down on it greedily and Anna laughed. She nervously picked at her curly fries. 

“So…” she started.

“Yeah?” 

“Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?” Anna asked, her eyes wide and excited, and also scared.

“Like a date?” Kristoff couldn’t help but smile. He was absolutely ecstatic that she asked.

“Like a date.” She nodded. 

“I’d love to.” 

Anna’s delighted smile warmed his heart, and he started to checklist potential restaurants in his mind. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he looked at it to see a thumbs up from Elsa. He looked up to see her peeking out from behind a bookshelf with a wave and a small wink.

A second later, another text popped up. 

[Elsa]  
_Bring her sunflowers. Those are her favorites._

He smiled to himself. What a stroke of luck that being a fake boyfriend for someone would lead him to someone that he would be a real boyfriend for. They snuck glances at each other from across the table and he knew that he would treasure her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *Casually drops this 10k whopper.* Man I want some curly fries now, lol! I've been on a writing groove lately, and was super inspired to write this. I hope you guys like it! I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> Stay safe with everything going on with coronavirus!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://eternaliax3.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
